


The Last Assignment    三

by basis



Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basis/pseuds/basis





	The Last Assignment    三

飞行器一路向北，在跨过南北境地标的纳兹山脉后，舱外持续倒退的大地开始呈现北方特有的广阔地貌。再过三个小时，他们将抵达塔克欧斯，那个时候外面的世界充满着可怕的热力，几乎没有动物会在地面活动，这也是团队选择这个时段进入第五的原因。  
蓝涣收回目光，江澄坐在他身边似乎已经入睡，除了涡轮的嗡鸣，机舱里没有其他声音。  
出发前一晚，他的终端接到一封加密文档，那是执行官发来的成员资料，文档加载99%后就静止了，既不提示错误也没有加载完成，江澄的也一样。  
如果不考虑极低概率的传输错误，这只能是人为的。执行官ID权限的拥有者如果想要隐瞒什么，修改数据就能实现，这种拦截文件的作风更像是黑客。  
蓝涣首先想到一个人。  
那个人的IQ295，曾经是都市主电脑的管理者之一，他有能力做到这一点，但代码痕迹会被中央主电脑反追踪，这种方式只会让他暴露行踪。作为五城通缉犯，就算是身处法外地带，特殊机关仍是有执法权限的，他这么做的合理解释，如果不是已经做好了出逃的准备，就是管理者们从一开始就知道他在那里。  
大多数人因为Jean被通缉这一点把他放在城市维系者的对立面，而事实上蓝涣从来没有印象看到过他公开表明自己的立场。假如Jean仍然在为城市工作，他阻拦他们查看这份资料的行为就值得玩味了。  
蓝涣垂下眼睑，看着自己脚边的影子——不管那个人的真正用意是什么，这次行动恐怕没有报告书上写的那么简单了。  
其实，在聂明玦的名字出现时，蓝涣就有了不太妙的预感。他隐约觉得有什么事情在很早之前就开始了，至于是什么，他没有任何头绪。但他能肯定一点，就是聂明玦已经参与其中。  
眼下他们的队员除了队长和小个子技师，在离开升降梯前已经戴好头部防护装置，识别他们的方法只有面罩上的白色大写字母。在他可搜查的权限范围内，蓝涣找不到队长和技师的任何相关资料。  
即是说，除了自报的名字和代号，他对他们的队友一无所知。  
小个子技师负责那个匣子，他是这次任务的重心，他还可能负责记录进入塔克欧斯后的所有细节。队长比尔一直把他带在身边，如果比尔离开，另一名在面罩上有白色涂胶大写K字的队员会替代他的位置。而K的武装，除了标配还多了一把V型“惩罚者”，这种小口径手枪通常是用来对付人的。  
蓝涣无端想起自己传达卢克上将临别语时江澄的回答，讽刺的是他很有可能一语中的。  
忽然他收紧的手背一热，一只手用力握了他一下。蓝涣有些惊讶地转动眼睛，江澄已经若无其事的继续闭目养神。  
阳光透过舷窗照在他小半张脸上，耳后的发丝像镀了层薄金反射着光的颜色。  
蓝涣露出一丝笑意。  
面对未知事物时江澄总是显得比自己镇静，这也许是他无数次在防护罩外任务作业的经验，或者也可以称之为哨兵的天性。这种现阶段无法判断的事情，确实打破脑袋也不会得到结果，他该做的其实就是等待。  
蓝涣把全身重量靠上椅子，闭起眼睛。

——失落的第五城市，北方的塔克欧斯。所有的问题都会在那里水落石出。

当蓝涣再次睁眼，飞行器已经进入第五空域。  
比尔解开安全带走向驾驶舱，他的一名队员尾随其后，其他人开始整备。进入驾驶舱的两人开启语音识别，分别报出个人编号进行声纹验证，人工智能重复接受提示，对他们开放了飞行器的操作权。  
塔克欧斯一共三座起降平台，主平台在七年前遭到严重破坏，因此南门小平台被他们设为这次行动的预备降落点。副驾位置上的队员输入矫正坐标，在系统提示音响起时，比尔已经完成手控识别，开始降低飞行高度。  
江澄走向后舱扶梯，蓝涣对注视过来的护卫解释他们的装备箱在下层，也走了下去。  
新型防护服与测试版在外观上没有区别，至少肉眼上无法分辨。AC材质在接触人体后会通过感应系统自动调整一体式装备的适合度和舒适性。江澄调整颈部活动度时眼睛余光飘出舷窗，他的动作因为这一眼停了下来。  
蓝涣知道他的哨兵发现了什么，他停下扣枪的动作，拉开另一扇舷窗隔板。  
飞行器已经降到肉眼能看到地面设施的高度。他们计划降落的平台除了天顶缺损，周围防护罩的完整性保存了百分之八十，以他的眼力无法完全看清内部结构，但外围大面积的沙化地，还有那些密集的沙丘已经足够说明一个问题。  
“这是沙虫的巢穴？”  
“嗯。”  
江澄应了一声，抬起头看着扶梯入口，确定那里没有出现任何人，他用手语对蓝涣说——下面，有活人。  
蓝涣一怔，还没来得及问，耳麦就传来队长的声音。  
“现在重启机载信号发射器，六十秒后恢复通讯。”  
比尔重复两次后，通讯频道中断了信号。这时人工智能的冰冷女声在机舱中响起，她开始报告探测结果——室外气温57摄氏度，地表89摄氏度。扫描范围内没有恒温动物的生物信号，防护罩外是一个大型沙虫巢穴，表区厚达一百米的强化地基有沙虫侵蚀的迹象，鉴于这类沙地无脊柱动物的成虫在高温下的活跃度高于幼虫，她需要修正最初的地面路线。  
蓝涣听着报告，以口型势问江澄：多少人？  
江澄摇头。  
防护罩内的不正常反光，他可以肯定那是处于工作状态的太阳能装置态。机载探测器在表区探查不到恒温动物的生物信号，一种可能是目前没有人在地面活动，另一种是他们拥有二代以上的防护服技术，屏蔽了探测。  
五城议会于新纪114年年初将塔克欧斯列为禁区，被各种原因留在这里的人们全都成为了灰色的“unknown”，他们不再受到联席条例的保护，同时也失去条例的制约，双方遭遇不排除直接交火的可能性。  
塔尽管是为军队服务而存在的，但它仍是一个独立的机构，它没有因为条例的更改去解除哨兵和护卫以任何形式袭击平民的约束。为此，执行官发布了一项许可令，允许队伍成员对具有攻击行为的unknown开火。  
蓝涣看向装备箱，躺在那里的小型突击步枪装备了9x39mm特种亚音速弹，它能在野兽身体里留下一个大窟窿，更不用说护卫们配备的12.7mm重型SASR，这些子弹对人发射完全就是一种虐杀。然而杀伤力惊人的武器并不能弥补他们在人数和地形熟悉程度的劣势，这是显而易见的，如果可能，他并不希望出现交火的情况。  
可惜他们的队长并不这么想。

没有什么人知道25最近的爱好是趁着例行维护的机会在屋顶看天空，正如同样没什么人还记得住她的名字一样。  
这个女孩通常更喜欢同机械、零件以及各式图纸待在一起，而不是花时间来进行社交活动。当她将自己埋在某个机油味扑鼻的地方时，总会忘记像她这个年纪的年轻人本该有许多更有趣的事情可做。朋友间各式可公开或不可公开的笑话，小酒馆低价供应的酒精饮料，以及那些为争得女孩欢心各种耍帅却的确憨厚可爱的男孩子们。25是曾经有过朋友的，可以开玩笑做小动作无话不说的那种，只是七年前发生的灾难让她失去了很多。在那之后她有很长一段时间都在地下渡过，也是从那时起她就有了看天空发呆的习惯。  
这幢三层高的房屋原本是塔克欧斯地表控制中心之一的天气监测站。在整个地表建筑中不算是占地面积最大的，但是顶楼的太阳能装置却是整个地表城市里保留最完整的一套。防护罩彻底失效后，野生鸟群和陆行兽几乎将表区所有的防御性设施破坏殆尽。不能否认这些野兽很明显比它们远古的亲戚要聪明得多，这座天气监测站实在是对它们起不到多大的伤害，这样就直接导致了它的相对完整性。  
为了生存必须的能源，25伙同其它维修人员拆东补西，花了近三个月的时间使这套太阳能装置逐步恢复正常运转。如今对应区域地下设施所需的大部分能源都来自这里，要使这套装置继续工作下去，相当程度的维护和修理是必不可少的。  
通常情况下，检测这片占了屋顶百分之九十面积的太阳能装置需要三十五分钟，她的防护服不足以让她在这个温度下工作超过一个小时，每到这个时候她都会产生一个强烈的愿望，她渴望得到一套R级防护服，三代技术支持下的ACR能让人类在50摄氏度高温下活动达到两个小时，那样一来，除去维护所需要的时间，她将有更多的时间去做她想要做的事情。当然，愿望终究是愿望，作为每周对自己的奖励，二十分钟她已经十分满足了。  
现在是中午十二点四十五分整，年轻的维护员把身体倚着一扇巨大的太阳能板侧面，护目镜在阳光中闪烁着异样的色彩。在这个安静得几乎可以称之为死寂的表区里，可以轻易辨认出机械涡轮运作的声响。此时的25才在阳光下眯着眼睛注视防护罩外的天空五分钟。她感到有些烦躁，为什么不速之客会挑这种时候出现？  
她悄悄走到楼顶护栏旁，从望远镜里可以清晰无比的看到远处的飞行器起降平台，虽然那里早已经被破坏，相对来说还是平坦的，而且确实有一架军用运输机停在那里。很快，几个人陆续出现在平台上，看到他们的着装，25突然记起许多年前参观科研所时看到过的开发中装备，她下意识地摸向腰后的枪套。  
虽然塔克欧斯在四年前被外界切断了所有的官方航线，但这里仍是有访客的。她曾经在西北小平台附近维护作业时见过两次，姑且称他们为一群疯子，疯子们在防护罩外设下陷阱，傍晚时就能收获外出觅食的野兽，然后他们迅速离开。  
25其实并不清楚他们捕捉野兽有什么用处，如果这些人和那些人一样，她可以肯定他们今天不会有任何收获，因为这片区域除了沙虫没有其他陆行兽出没。如果不是狩猎者，这里唯一还有用处的就只有两样东西——太阳能装置，以及地下城市入口的门。  
而入侵者感兴趣的多半是后者。  
25掂了掂手里的短枪，又放了回去，然后转身从小道绕下楼，沿路她拍开了数个开关，整座监测站外围亮起一圈太阳能聚能灯。

蓝涣走出运输机时，他愣了一下，因为包括江澄在内的所有人都在注视同一个方向。他来到搭档身边，那边的远处是一片相对完整的建筑群。  
作为观察哨的M1放下望远镜，回头向比尔报告：“顶楼的装置看起来相当完整，观察我们的人现在已经不在那里。”  
比尔看向江澄：“你还能看到什么？”  
江澄：“没有新的发现。长官。”  
比尔暂时沉默下来。  
那片区域占地面积不小，全套完整的太阳能装置产生的能源估计可以供应地下整一个层区，这说明unknown数量只多不少。通常表区直升梯通道和步行入口建在一起，这座监测站距离通道入口大约一千米，它们不在一条直线上，那个观察者从楼顶消失后没有任何在建筑之间移动的迹象，他有可能隐藏了起来，或者有别的地下通道也说不定。  
比尔转身向他身后的Z下令：“你和M1过去，剩下的人和我去预定地点。”  
“是！”  
——只要遭遇unknown不论他们有没有攻击行为都允许开火。  
这是比尔给队员们的命令。  
江澄看了一眼向气象站行进的M1和Z，转头跟上队伍。  
K用背带系统把孟瑶背在身后，增加的负重多少影响了他的行进速度，他们本来走在队伍的最后，江澄补位上来似乎有些惊讶，小个子技师只得分出一只抱着匣子的手，有些尴尬地向哨兵挥了挥。  
江澄目不斜视地快步超过他俩。

队伍按规划路线安全到达指定地点。眼前这个曾经是通道的建筑已经变为废墟，它的地陷深度至少二十米，断裂的支架和破败的墙堆积在砂粒中，几个合金梯厢被腐蚀得锈迹斑斑，它们半埋在那里，暴露在空气中的部分就像中世纪城堡里的古老棺木，在57℃高温下散发着森冷的气息。  
护卫们在深坑上方架好滑索，江澄接过探测装置发射器，踩上滑索前他把背后的步枪解下抛向自己的搭档，正好经过的比尔顺手接下再递到蓝涣手上。  
一时间蓝涣和江澄都有些懵：这算是对向导的示好吗？  
比尔对这多此一举的动作并没觉得有什么不妥，似乎还有些高兴，他背对两人向K和孟瑶走去。蓝涣对江澄耸了下肩，江澄转身挂上索钩下了坑。  
地下探测器的放置对江澄来说没什么难度，他甚至没有惊动沙丘里的幼虫，只是找位置花了点时间。六个探测器在安装完毕后将由人工操作控制面板调整深度和位置，再向机载系统传输信号，系统根据这些信息绘制出一张地表区的立体结构图，所有通往地下的道路将一目了然。  
就在探测器开始工作不久，队伍的公共通讯频道出现一串电流干扰，M1的声音在噪音里响起：“头儿，我这里有些的东西，我想你最好过来看一下。”  
比尔看了一眼终端，M1的位置显示在天气监测站里，Z则在建筑外围。他指示说：“M1原地待命，Z过去汇合。我现在就……”  
比尔的话还没说完，就被一声吼叫打断，SASR连发的枪声很快从气象站方向传进所有人耳朵里。  
“Z！？”  
比尔和M1的声音前后响起，但频道里没有任何回音。枪声很快中断，所有人都看到Z的信号在快速向防护罩外移动。  
“M1去安全区！然后留在那！”比尔一边喊，一边催促身边已经行动的队员：“M2！D！留在这！其他人跟我走！”  
“监测站周围沙化很严重，你们要小心！”  
M1的警告声断续传来，江澄已经越过其他成员，蓝涣经过比尔身边时被拦下：“你和我垫后。”

江澄的路线是他们和气象监测站之间的直线距离，沿路的沙面不断蠕动起伏，像起浪的海面。哨兵知道那是什么，也知道是什么让沙虫活跃起来，为此他不得不避开沙地，借助附近的建筑残骸进行跳跃和攀爬。  
在他到达气象站之前，Z的信号已经超出终端探测范围，沙面也恢复了平静。江澄没有直接进入气象站，他站在外围，十米外的监测站平台上，黄褐色的浆液溅了一地，一段近两米的巨大灰色虫节横在那里，虫体断端仍不断有褐色的粘稠液体涌出。  
这座气象监测站的地基建得很高，建筑外围有延伸四米的高硬度矿石平台，沙虫不能侵蚀这类矿石，所以哪怕地表区全部沙化，它依然与沙地界限分明。问题在于沙虫没有视觉和听觉，它们是通过皮肤的感觉器感应周围的热能和振动进行活动的。这次行动配备的ACR属于三代技术，人类遮蔽热能后只要不进入沙地，沙虫就相当于一个瞎子，它是怎么发现站在平台上有人的？  
江澄把目光落在建筑二楼外走廊，它向外延伸的长度和平台在同一个垂直平面上，等同于一楼过道的天顶，它的外围下缘每隔两米安装着一盏太阳能蓄能灯。  
看着那些个套着精钢罩子的瓷白灯具，江澄站在太阳底下打了个哆嗦。

队伍的其他成员很快集结过来。  
他们对这个现场的判断完全一样，Z已经被沙虫带出防护罩外的巢穴。成年沙虫伸展状态下最长可达二十米，它们能一口吞下一只200磅的陆行兽，通过体内的溶解酶溶化食物再进行吸收。  
比尔不认为他们能在防护罩外找到那条虫，当然，就算找到了，他们也很有可能带不回任何东西，所以他选择放弃。队伍绕过这个区域，在气象站地下一层找到了M1，还有他发现的地下二层入口。  
这是一间为太阳能装置进行能源分配的机房，整个空间几乎被紧密排列的合金机械充满，为数不多的地面也被纵横交错的线束和电缆占用，除了入口附近的积有沙尘，机房深部相当干净。粗略看下来，至少有五分之四的机器在工作，每纵列都配一个控制平台，但真正连接主电脑系统的只有三台。  
比尔留下孟瑶、蓝涣和K，剩下三人回地面守备。孟瑶就近选了一个平台，尝试管理员身份登录，但数次被拒绝，他不得不切入DOS系统，等待期间比尔让蓝涣去另一台系统试试。  
蓝涣求之不得。  
但他不知道的是，就在他转身离开之后，孟瑶打开了他那个随身的匣子。里边有一架小型信号收发器，还有一台微型电脑。孟瑶依次把收发器和微电脑接上电源和平台系统，屏幕上很快跳出了一个对话框。  
比尔看着孟瑶输入一串英文，按下回车。  
[We come to the appointment,Dr.Jiang.]

蓝涣在一堆电缆和导线中间找到另一个系统平台，遗憾地是这台机器没有USB接口，第三个平台距离地下室唯一的出入口不到十米，K正守在那里。蓝涣向出口的方向看了一眼，矮身钻了出去。  
对方只有一个人的话，暗示性的催眠他是可以做到的，但他不知道K的精神评测值，高抵抗者在催眠的初级阶段就会有所察觉，如果不想惊动地下室的其他人，他只能做得粗暴一点了。  
蓝涣一脚踏出通道，他身后拥挤空间里，巨大的恶魔鱼像幽灵一样慢慢涌出。  
正在上楼梯的K因为蓝涣的出现停下脚步，他沉默地扫过一眼，什么话也没说，继续走进地下一层。K的回避让蓝涣生生刹住由恶魔鱼甩出的精神触须。  
护卫IV是最接近哨兵的新人类，他们对危险的感知通常不比真正的哨兵逊色。蓝涣不确定K是否感受到了敌意，或者他只是刚好要离开这里而并非是避开自己，无论如何，不用浪费时间是再好不过的事情。  
看着Ｋ消失在楼梯口，蓝涣立刻转身。U盘接入平台后，桌面程序全部强制关闭并迅速关机，听到机器停止运转的声音，蓝涣盯着闪存盘的指示灯没有动作。  
江澄说过，这个东西会自动运行。  
也许过了五十九秒，或者是六十秒，其实这一秒对蓝涣来说没有太大区别，因为等待一分钟已经是他的极限，在他决定做点什么时，这小东西尾部的绿灯突然以一秒一下的频率闪烁起来，接着显示器左上角出现了一个白色光标，几乎在同时一大串字符跳出来，蓝涣还没来得及看清楚，它们就被新的字符串挤掉，直到第一个(Y/N)出现。  
蓝涣学习过计算机语言，这上面的每行字符他都认识，但连在一起他就看不明白了。他猜测它是在修改系统权限，因为程序做不到真正的全自动，Jean才会找上他们，否则完全他可以直接在孟瑶的匣子上做手脚，而不是冒险现身。现在，他能做的就是遵从指令，以及祈祷那个匣子的运行速度比这个慢一点。  
庆幸地是这个过程没有蓝涣想像的那么长，他花费七分五十一秒，一共按了六十三次Y键，系统重启后进入了Searching模式。当他放松身体，才突然发觉孟瑶站在出入口楼梯转角。  
蓝涣下意识转身挡住半个操作台，他很想装作若无其事的样子询问那边怎么样，但他开不了口。  
向导能通过精神体感应特定范围内的精神波动来判断其他个体的位置和状态，反过来也能阻碍其他向导对自己的感知。不管眼前这个人之前的表现怎么样，现在他能悄无声息地出现在那里就只能说明一件事情。  
——他也是向导。  
意识到这一点时，蓝涣脑子里突然有一种冲动想要喷薄而出，他觉得自己应该遗忘了一些事情，却怎么也想不起来。蓝涣晃了晃脑袋，在他视力可见的范围内没有发现对方的精神体，但他注意到这名小个子技师的匣子已经不在手上，取而代之的是个遥控器一样的东西。  
“你是不是想起什么了？”  
孟瑶突然发问，语气仿佛在询问亲密好友，如果不是因为这个地方只有他们俩人，蓝涣会认为他问的是别人。他疑惑的看着孟瑶，可惜地下室的光线不足以让他看清那个人面罩后的表情。  
“现在想起什么都不重要。”  
比尔出现在那一边的通道，他伸手拿了孟瑶手里的东西，相当随意的按了一下。蓝涣几乎是立即发觉通讯频道里的微量电流噪音消失了。  
“我们的任务已经结束了。”  
比尔的声音直接从防护面罩里传出来，这一点让蓝涣确信他们的通讯频道已经被切断，他盯住了那个北欧人肩膀上的枪，问了一个大多数人都会问的问题。  
“什么意思？”  
比尔对他摊开手掌，语气很诚恳：“蓝先生，我的意思是我们很快就要返航。只不过在那之前，你需要在这里待上几分钟，我们还有件小事要处理。当然，这次的任务并不针对你，只要你配合，我一定保证你的安全。”  
蓝涣故意靠着平台，他的枪正摆在身后的台面上，他问：“我们的任务难道不是进入地下城？”  
三代防护服更贴身的设计通常会暴露着装者身体的短板，相对于白种人的魁梧身材，蓝涣显得并不壮硕，但也绝不是没锻炼出肌肉。他的比例无可挑剔，尽管他很放松的站在那里，比尔就是能感觉出他的腰背还有腿部的肌肉会让他在下一秒冲到自己眼前，他警惕地观察蓝涣的微小动作，一边做出回答。  
“我们是来谈判的，当然，还有一些别的事情。”  
蓝涣表现得很镇静：“我想‘别的事情’并不止是地表图。”  
比尔点头：“当然。”  
蓝涣：“谈判的结果是什么？”  
“很遗憾，我们谈崩了。”  
蓝涣听得出来，比尔并不是真心感到遗憾，他愉悦的声音出卖了他。  
“蓝先生，虽然你的身份会稍微出现一点变化，但不会对你造成任何影响，这点我保证。”  
“然后？”  
蓝涣的问话让这个北欧人的眼神开了个小差，他定格在蓝涣臀部和大腿相连的那道弧线上。  
“没有然后，任务到此为止。而你，从决定返航开始就属于我们了。”  
蓝涣沉默了一小会，再开口时声音明显低沉下来：“我想我需要提醒你一点，第一，我不是商品，第二，我只属于我的哨兵。”  
比尔摇头：“我亲爱的向导先生，你一定没明白自己的处境。这样吧，距离回程还有一点时间，我来告诉你一些事情。”  
蓝涣没做声，但比尔接下来的话让他震惊地睁大了眼睛。  
“你知道江枫眠吗？”

 

tbc


End file.
